Contact sensors for sensing and measuring opposing forces at a plurality of locations, and systems for using them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,734,034 and 4,856,993. Such sensors broadly comprise a pair of backing sheets, each with a set of parallel electrodes, with the sets of parallel electrodes in a facing, crossing pattern, thereby providing a plurality of closely adjacent intersections A resistive, semi-conductive material is disposed between the facing electrodes at each intersection. As such a variable output from the sensor depending upon the relative force applied may be obtained at each intersection. Typical materials used to form such sensors, their dimensions, the associated connectors or reader heads, etc., are all described in the above-identified patents, the disclosures and content of which are here incorporated by reference.
There are many environments in which it would be desirable to use contact sensors to detect the forces applied to confronting surfaces, the uniformity or lack of uniformity of the application of forces in different zones of the confronting surfaces and the like. In many instances such surfaces have obstructions associated with them which makes it impossible to use a single sensor with a single connector, requiring the use of multiple sensors and multiple connectors. This is both exceedingly expensive and inconvenient, and sometimes, because of space limitations, almost impossible to accomplish.
As such a more universal contact sensor usable with a single reader or connector would be desirable.